4Ever
by Party Like a Rockstar
Summary: Tommy and Jude! Tom messes up, but is Jude forgiving him, or giving him a signal?


A.N. okay so this is just something that sprung from my mind and I had to write it down. I'm not sure if I should continue this or leave it as a one shot, but if I do continue it, it won't be until after I finish some of the other three stories that I have... or at least get to a point where I'm beginning to wrap things up. So tell me if you want more of this story or not.

I don't own Instant Star, sadly. The song belongs to the Veronicas. Great song by the way! Anyways, enough rambling onto the story!

* * *

**4ever**

Jude grabbed her electric guitar and hooked it up to an amp. She looked up and stared straight at Tommy. That look sent shivers down his spine. Jude stepped up to the mike.

"You might want to press record." She stated. Tommy could do nothing but nod as he pressed the record button. The disc began spinning, showing that they were indeed recording.

Jude started playing her guitar with a funky beat. She leaned into the mike.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

Tommy gulped. This song was most definitely about him. He could tell from the looks Jude kept throwing his way. He gave a quick glance at Kwest who was watching Jude, enraptured.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

Tom cocked his head to the side. What was she singing about? He knew _who _it was about; he just wasn't sure _what_ it was about. Tom thought back to what had happened earlier that week.

He and Jude had been diligently working on a song for her album. Things had been tense between them since he had returned from Montana. Jude hadn't really talked to him since the very night of his return where he had informed her that he wasn't interested in "being with her." Needless to say since then Jude had been cold and distant to him. Not that he didn't deserve it.

Tommy actually did want to be with her, but things were still very complicated between them. He was very aware that she was close to her 18th birthday, but there was still the fact that they worked together.

Anyways, Tommy had tried talking to her, tired of the distance she had put up between them since that night. Things had escalated, and in the heat of the moment, Tommy had kissed her. Again. That time, Jude had pulled away and had looked up into his eyes, a fearful look in hers.

Stupidly, he had told her to forget what just happened, again. She had taken off, pissed and upset, yelling at him about how he always managed to kiss her and then leave her hanging in some way.

She had been right, he had to say.

Jude began the chorus, picking up the tempo on her guitar.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

Tommy's eyes bugged out. Was she insinuating what he thought she was? Kwest turned to look at him.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

Tommy was shocked, to say the least. He had been expecting her to write some kind of angry girl rock anthem, not boldly state that she wanted him. Tommy gulped and looked at the soundboard, not able to stare at Jude.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care_

At the "ride of your life" line, Tommy had looked up. She had made a bold sexual innuendo. Jude smirked at him on the next line. All Tommy could was stare as Jude continued recording.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

Somewhere along the line, Kwest had ducked out, leaving Tommy alone in the studio with Jude.

At this point, Jude had closed her eyes, shutting him out. She was really getting into the music, hammering out the chords on her guitar as she crooned into the mike all the things she wanted to say to Tommy but never could because he always did something incredibly stupid. Like piss her off.

_Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more _

So tell me what your waiting for

What was he waiting for? It was clear that Jude wanted him. She was making it perfectly clear. So what was holding him back from being with her? Fate was cruel in the way that it had brought Jude to him, perfect in everyway for him, except the fact that she was a whole seven years younger then him. Why was fate so cruel?

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever _

Come on baby we ain't gonna live Forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last Forever  
Forever...

Jude finished up the song. Tommy was still watching her intently. She slipped off her headphones and placed them on a nearby music stand. She placed her guitar on the ground, not bothering to put it away.

A moment later she appeared in the doorway to the recording booth. Tommy coughed, trying to clear his throat.

"That was … uh…. really good, Jude." He said, averting his eyes. Jude walked closer to him.

"Really, terrific song… definitely going to be a hit!" Jude stepped closer, insuring that there was absolutely no space between them.

"Listen, about earlier this week…" Jude pressed her lips against Tommy's and shut up. Tommy closed his eyes and instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in closer. Jude's hand made its way up to his head, her fingers getting tangled in his perfectly styled hair. He moaned into the kiss.

Jude pulled away, her eyes still closed. She rested her forehead against his. Tommy opened his eyes as she did. Both stared at each other, a small smile appearing on both of their faces.

"Come on, baby, we ain't gonna live forever. Let me show you all the things that we could do. _I wanna spend the night with you…_" Jude whispered. Tommy smiled, and pulled her in closer.

"What more am I waiting for?" He breathed, capturing her lips in his. He could feel Jude smile against his lips.

"Tommy you can really be boneheaded sometimes." She chuckled. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but on the plus side, you make really good music?" Jude smirked at him.

"Why don't we get out of here?" She whispered seductively.

"Yeah, so we can _make the night last forever_." He said, quoting her song. Jude laughed.

"If I'd known that all it took to get you was to write a suggestive song about you, I would have done it a whole hell of a lot sooner." Tommy just grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her out of G Major.

"Let's just get home." Jude smiled and leaned into his side.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you finally said that." Tommy smiled. He definitely knew how it felt, because that was how he felt. He was just so glad that fate had finally tipped things in their direction.


End file.
